Mobile (or portable) communication systems may, in various scenarios, operating in a power-save mode. A power-save mode may be generally viewed as an operating mode that is designed to conserve electrical energy that is consumed by a mobile communication system. A power-save mode may, for example, comprise operating a mobile communication system with reduced or no message communication capability. Such a mobile communication system may then, occasionally, transition out of the power-save mode to check for messages.
Various communication paths utilized to communicate information (e.g., message information) may be characterized by any of a variety of communication path characteristics. Without limitation, such communication path characteristics may comprise communication quality, data rate, reliability, energy-efficiency, etc.
Mobile communication systems may comprise any of a variety of performance goals or constraints. Without limitation, such performance goals or constraints may comprise a relatively finite supply of electrical energy (e.g., from a battery source), a communication quality requirement, a communication security requirement, etc.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.